Today: Avatar
by 13515
Summary: Today the news show with your hosts Mai and Ty lee. very funny please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm trying a humor story please review.

* * *

_The Today show in Ba sing sa With your Anchors Mai and Ty lee, Weather girl Azula, Sports Zuko, government with Iroh, and our paring expert Aunt Wu._

* * *

**Ty lee:** Hi welcome to the Today show. Glad you tuned in to us. 

**Mai:** yes I'm over come with joy; I get to work at a news station.

**Ty lee:** Top story today is what's with all the parings. Aunt Wu will elaborate later in the show first lets take a look at sports.

**Mai: **Zuko.

_camera turns on Zuko _

**Zuko: **Um….. do we even have sports.

_Mai and Ty lee shrug_

**Zuko:** I saw two kids throwing a cabbage.

_Camera turns off Zuko and on to Ty lee and Mai siting on a couch next to Aunt Wu._

**Ty lee:** Now to are top story parings.

**Mai: **Goodie I get to see all the freaks I'm paired with.

**Ty lee:** Aunt Wu which person do you want to talk about first

**Aunt Wu:** I'll start off with one of the easier people Toph. My senses are telling me that Toph will end up with Sokka if Suki is dead and you Ty lee stay with theFire Nation.

**Ty lee:** So your saying I have to leave the Fire Nation to be with Sokka hum….

**Mai:** Azula's in the building you know.

**Ty lee:** Never mind go on.

**Aunt Wu:**As I was saying if Suki lives or you become good Toph's alone.

**Ty lee:** Who in the hell is this Suki every ones talking about.

**Mai: **I think she was as Azula said "one of the Avatars fan girls."

_Ty lee bursts out laughing _

**Mai: **Ok…. Azula's joke was'nt that funny get a hold of your self.

_Mai smacks Ty lee in the head _

**Ty lee: **Thanks I needed that.

**Mai:** Ok next person Sokka.

_Ty lee listens intently_

**Aunt Wu:** Hum… he has had so many women after him. I'm gonna say maybe Ty lee or Suki.

**Ty lee: **Yeah me!

**Mai: **Ok Katara.

**Aunt Wu: **She with end up with the Avatar, Zuko, or Jet if he was'nt dead.

**Ty lee:** Yah hear that Mai; Zuko and Katara.

**Mai: **Suki and Sokka.

_Both girls glare at each other_

**Mai:** Ok I've heard all the believable parings what about the crack parings.

**Ty lee:** This will be fun to hear people like Katara and Toph together.

**Aunt Wu: **Katara and Toph is a crack paring but it's not the most popular couple. One of the most popular is well its.

**Mai And Ty lee:** Is.

**Aunt Wu:** Is Mai and Ty lee.

**Ty lee:** oh God NO NO!

**Mai:** I think I'm gonna hurl!

_Ty lee goes in a panic running around the room. Mai is throwing up behind the couch._

_Aunt Wu trys to calm them down by showing them fan fictions on her laptop and that they are just fake but that only makes it worse. The camera truns off them and on to Zuko who is eating fire flaks._

_Zuko looks at the camera with wide eyes._

**Zuko:** Why am I on camera sports isn't on for another ten minutes

**Camera guy:** Mai and Ty lee found out they were paired together online. So its sports time

**Zuko:** That's hot

_Zuko brings out laptop_

**Zuko: **What website is it

_Camera quickly moves toward Azula. Azula is torturing a mouse she found_

**Camera guy:** Your on

_Azula throws the mouse and begins _

**Azula:** Today in weather.

**Camera Guy 2: **Hey move the camera over hear situations taken care of.

_Camera begins to move_

**Azula:** Hey don't leave right when I'm in the middle of a sen…..

_Camera moves back to a exhausted Ty lee and a sick Mai_

_Mai takes a big gulp_

**Mai:** Ok no more crack parings I've already hear to much.

**Mai: **what about Aanng.

**Aunt wu:** Aanng I am not sure of since he has given up all worldly possessions. In the begining of his fortune I said I saw no girl I felt bad and I said he did have a girl. If he ends up with anyone it will be Katara.

**Ty lee: **What about Zuzu.

_Ty lee looks at Mai who is still a little sick but has her attention tored Aunt Wu._

**Aunt Wu:** Either Jin, June, Song, but mostly Katara. Just not you Mai.

_Aunt Wu brings out Zutara flag_

**Aunt Wu: **He will probably end up will Katara opposites attract

_Ty lee looks at Mai who's eye is_ _twicting _

**Ty lee:** Mai are you ok

_Mai sits their_

**Mai:**Dammit all; what the hell!!

_Mai jumps up and punches Aunt Wu in the face. She then goes to the carmera pushes the Camera guy down and has her face in the camera. _

**Mai:** OMG what is your people's problem Zutara is dumb their ENEMIES. Jin, June, and even Song were in ONE ONE damm episode for five minutes. OMG

_Ty lee is now trying to get Mai away from the camera. Azula is laughing, Zuko is online looking up Mai and Ty lee fan fictions, and Iroh is drinking tea._

**Ty lee: **Relax Mai I think you killed Aunt Wu.

**Mai:** Good; OMG they were in a cave Wow. You think they showed me in a flash back for noting. SONG JIN JUNE AND KATARA WILL NEVER I REPEAT NEVER END UP WITH ZUKO I WILL!!!!!!

_Ty lee now drags Mai back to sit down. Aunt Wu is on the floor bleeding._

**Mai: **Ok, ok Azula will end up with

**Aunt Wu: **Nobody; now if you'll excuse me I have to get medical attention.

_Mai begins to laugh that Azula will end up with nobody. Then she begins to cry_

**Ty lee:** Has the red crusade came Mai

_Ty lee in hugging Mai_

_The cameraman gets up and moves the camera to Iroh._

**Iroh:** I think that's it for today; have a safe today and a happy tomorrow

**Azula:** Get over hear carmera guy I will show you whose in charge.

_Azula garbs him and makes a bule flame._

**Carmera Guy:** NO!!!

* * *

Note: the read crusade means period. Please review and tell me if I should do more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Got good feed back so here's the second chapter. soory it took sooooooo long school is dumb

* * *

_Welcome to the Today show with Zuko sports, Azula weather, Iroh government, and your anchors Mai and Ty lee._

**Ty lee: **hello and welcome to today

**Mai: **I apologize for my action yesterday and the network in no way condones or agrees with what I said.

_Thousands of zutara fans outside the building put down their pick forks and go home._

**Ty lee:** We have a special guest today Katara

**Mai: **Aunt Wu will no longer be with this staion after I puched her out.

**Ty lee:** and we will no longer be doning parings since the network thinks we can't handle it.

**Mai:** we'll go to Katara right after sports, Zuko

_camera turns on Zuko _

**Zuko:** What the hell we don't have sports why is their a sports section

_You can hear Mai and Ty lee even though there off camera_

**Mai:** Azula wanted you to do sports because she said," Zuzu will never be able to do that"

**Ty lee: **Zuko what about the Agni Ki and Bison ball, air ball etc.

**Zuko:** I never thought about that I'll go look it up, but for now heres a poems

_Camera quickly turns off Zuko and on to Mai and Ty lee on the red couch with Katara _

**Mai:** thanks for doing what you weren't told to do

**Ty lee**: Hey he way just trying something new

**Mai:** New my ass he was just lazy; anyways here's are guest Katara of the Water Tribe

**Katara:** Hi Mai and Ty lee why are you forcing me on this show.

**Ty lee:** because things with you in it are more popular.

**Mai:** first question, why do fight the Fire Nation

** Katara**: because the Fire nation killed my mother

_Katara and Ty lee begin to cry Mai just looks annoyed_

**Ty lee: **My futures kids grandma is dead ,no!

_Katara stops crying and looks at Ty lee_

**Katara:** Sokka would never have kids with you circus freak

_Ty lee looks grumpy now and stops crying_

**Mai:** another great question why cicuirs freak could'nt you have come up with something better.

**Katara**: I don't know it was just the first thing that came to mind

**Mai:** really? There are some many other names: sult, hoe, bitch, hore, fuck face, dick head, dick weed,, idiot, etc.

_Ty lee and Katara both stare at Mai_

**Mai:** What, I have had a lot of time to think about it.

**Katara:** Your right those are better names

**Ty lee:** what! Mai you can't side with her

**Mai: **I'm not siding I'm just saying circus freak is a lame name

**Ty lee: **fine, anyway next question who's the man in your life

_Katara starts to blush and Mai rolls her eyes_

**Katara:** I don't know…um

**Mai:** We have the cave of two lovers on DVD.

**Ty lee: **Yeah, Sokka was so manly getting out of the cave

**Mai:** ok let's go to Azula with the weather before I start to go insane

_Camera turns on Azula_

**Azula: **we will have another warm great Fire Nation day

_Camera turns back to the couch_

**Mai: **wow Azula you need to get a boyfriend or cat the Fire Nation is all you have

_Ty lee and Katara began to laugh_

**Ty lee: **Azula and a man

**Katara:** that is so not possible

**Azula: **hey! I could to get a boyfriend or a cat

**Mai**: fine i bet you $50 you can't get one by next show

_Azula now getting lighting ready clams down_

** Azula:** fine $50

**Mai:** ok in other news the Fire Nation still rocks.

**Katara: **no Water Tribe rocks

**Mai:** shut up katara

**Ty lee**: ok lets go to Iroh with policts

**Iroh:** Fire Nation has lost it's ways

_the light cut out and Zhoa is were Iroh was_

**Zhoa: **Fire Nation rules! back to you girls

**Mai**: um... ok so much for freedom of speech

**Ty lee:** by everbody and tune in next week

**Katara: **Can I go now?

* * *

PLZ review 


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Today show with Zuko sports, Azula weather, zhoa politics, and your anchors Mai and Ty lee._**

**Ty lee:** Hi, and welcome to the Today show

**Mai:** why do I work here?

**Ty lee:** Today we have a special guest the greatest man in the world Sokka!

_Mai begins to make a gagging noise and sticks her finger down her throat _

**Ty lee:** Your just jealous

**Mai:** as if Zuko is way better than Sokka

**Ty lee: **is not

**Mai:** is to

**Ty lee**: is not

**Mai: **shut up Ty lee

**Ty lee:** YOU!

**Mai: **ok lame come back anyway here's Zuko with sports

_Camera turns on Zuko_

**Zuko:** people the Agni Ki's are the way Fire Nation people battle one another it is fire bending at it's greatest

_The camera turns on Mai and Ty lee next to tied up Sokka_

**Mai:** wow Zuko that was really good nothing bad happened for once

**Ty lee: **anyway where here with SOKKA!

_T__y lee gets a huge smile on her face that creeps Mai and Sokka out_

**Sokka**: um…ok

**Mai:** we are here to discuss your episode that will happen in season 3 called

**Ty lee**: SOKKA'S MASTER

**Mai: **ok thanks for interrupting me but yes that's what it's called

**Sokka:** yeah fine ladies I have my own episode and it's going to be all about

**Mai:** let me guess meat and sarcasm

** Ty lee:**I want some of Sokka's meat

_Mai and Sokka both give Ty lee a weird look_

**Mai: **did your father deprive you of love or were you just born a pervert

**Ty lee:** Hey!

**Sokka: **That was funny Mai it's hard to find a funny and pretty girl like you

_Mai starts to smile trying not to laugh at the lame pick up line_

**Ty lee:** what is your problem Sokka is mine you have Zuko and since when do you smile

**Sokka:** you have such a pretty smile Mai

_Mai starts to get red in the face trying not to burst out laughing _

**Ty lee:** Mai what is your problem. That's it I'm going after Zuko

n_ow Sokka smiles at Mai who is getting redder trying not to laugh_

**Mai:** Haha, that is so lame my grandpa is more sexy then you

**Sokka**: Hey, Ty lee are'nt you going to defend me

**Ty lee:** sorry Sokka Mai's grandpa is pretty sexy

**Mai:** what is your problem you pervert I was kidding

**T****y lee:** HEY!

**Mai:** Azula what are you doing

_Au__zla walks into the sene holding a huge orange tabby cat sitting next to Ty lee who is pouting_

**Azula**: I got one you owe me $50 in cash

_Azula hands the huge cat to Ty lee who can barely lift it_

**Mai:** I meant a boyfriend not a cat

**Azula:** no you just said "one"

**Mai:** whats it's name

A_zula begins to pet the cat on the head _

**Azula:** his name is Tigger

**Ty lee: **what a cute name Sokka: not as cute as you Lee Lee

_Ty lee smiles and attacks Sokka as they make out behind the couch_

**Mai:** ok she was just born a pervert

**Azula**: lets go to Zhoa with government

_Camera turn to Zhoa_

**Zhoa**: FIRE NATION ROCKS!!! Back to you Mai

**Mai:** hmm…… today was a weird day I mean weider then normal

**Azula**: you still own me $50

**Mai**: _sigh_ Fine

_Mai gives Azula a $50 bill from her sleeve_

**Mai:** Tune in next week on the Today show

* * *

PLZ REVIEW 


	4. Chapter 4

_The Today show with Zuko sports, Azula weather, zhao politics, and your anchor  
Mai and Ty lee_.

**Ty lee:** hi and welcome to Today glad you tuned into us

**Mai:** welcome to another addition of Today

**Ty lee:** Today we have Toph as a guest

**Mai**: oh won't that be fun

**Ty lee:** we also have a new segment called theories

**Mai:** we'll go to Toph right after sports, Zuko

_Camera turns on Zuko_

_Instead of Zuko all you see is a big orange furry thing _

**Zuko:** Hey, Azula get your stupid cat out of the camera view

_Azula walks on stage and takes tigger away from the camera_

**Zuko:** why did you bring it to work? You should have got some one to watch him

**Azula:** for your information Zuzu Tigger has some anger magnet problems

**Zuko**: yeah like his owner

**Azula:** what did you say

_Azula begans to look all evil and scary _

**Azula:**Tigger attack!

_Tigger begins to mall Zuko as Azula walks off the stage_

_Camera swiftly turns to Mai Ty lee and Toph _

**Ty lee:** ok we will now welcome Toph to the show

**Mai:** joy

**Toph:** hey knuckle heads

**Ty lee:** first question why do you come up with those weird names for people

**Toph**: you have a good question hollow head, I like to make rude jokes it makes life funner

**Ty lee**: hey I have things in my head

**Mai:** sometimes I wonder

**Toph**: hey at I would'nt be talking sunshine you are a idiot too

**Mai**: sunshine hum… ok whatever, at least I can see my hand when I hold it in front of my face

**Ty lee:** MAI!

_Toph trys to kill Mai with a boulder but is hit in the chi points by Ty lee _

_Toph is knocked out_

**Ty lee**: what is your problem Mai!

**Mai: **hey what comes around goes around and nobody is calling me sunshine

**Ty lee: **but you made me take out one of the guests

_Mai gets a smirk on her face_

**Mai: **Yeah you knocked her out stone cold

_Ty lee is trying not to laugh because she is mad at Mai_

_Ty lee then jumps on Mai and both girls start wrestling_

_The camera turns on Azula _

**Azula**: welcome to the weather I'm predicting pain for Zuzu after he gotten his butt kicked by a cat

_You can hear Zuko screaming in agony as Tigger is clawing his eyes out_

**Azula:** lets go to Zhao with government Camera turns on Zhao

**Zhao:** Who rules? FIRE NATION!!!

_Camera turns on Mai and Ty lee next to a bag that says "Caution read at your own risk" _

_Ty lee has a dagger cut on her arm and Mai left arm is limp_

**Ty lee:** ok now we will do our new segment "Theories"

**Mai:** we will read your Avatar theories and disuse them

_Ty lee puts her hand in the bag and pulls out a letter _

**Ty lee**: ok first theory Ty lee is a airbender 

From Bob

** Ty lee:** I don't think I'm a airbender even if I was wouldn't the title of the show be a lie then?

**Mai**: I know the perfect way to find out

_Mai calls a stage worker to bring a ladder out Ty lee clims up the ladder_

** Mai:** ok jump down from here and if you float you're a airbender if you don't your not

**Ty lee: **I don't dnow about this Mai

**Mai:** Just jump

_Ty lee then jumps and flaps her arms trying to fly she lands on Mai who was to busy laughing to notice Ty lee was coming right at her_

**Ty lee:** I guess I'm not a airbender

**Mai:** Your not light either. Get the hell off of me

_M__ai pushes Ty lee off of her and gets another letter _

**Mai:** ok lets open the next letter before fatty kills me

_Mai and Zuko will be together! Or else I'll go _**B**_ind _**T**_orture _**K**_ill on the writers GO MAIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Love RABID MAIKO FAN _

Mai: why do I get all the weirdo's 

**Ty lee: **wow that was weird I would send the writers a bodyguard

**Mai: **ok anyway send us your theories about Avatar and Ty lee and I will try to prove them wrong.

**Ty lee:** tune in next week

**Mai: **please don't tune in next week I don't want to be here

**Ty lee**: BYE!

* * *

Ok PLZreview and send in your Avatar theories and I'll try to put them in the story so Mai and Ty lee can read and try to prove them wrong. the BTK thing well he was a creal killer in the 70's in Kansas i think i just put it in their because my mom was wacthing a show on it like Thursday or some time around their. PLZ Review 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Avatar i don't even own this computer

* * *

_The Today show with Tigger sports, Azula weather, Zhao politics, and your anchors Mai and Ty lee. Zuko sucks(As put in by Azula).  
_

**Ty lee**: Hi and welcome to the Today show.tics

**Mai:** Top story is Azula bought the station.

**Ty lee:** So we can do whatever we want.

**Mai:** My heart is over come with joy.

**Ty lee:** Ok so today we have a special guest foamy mouth guy.

**Mai:** If he gets any foam on me I'm going to get pissed.

**Ty lee**: Oh yeah one other thing Azula made Tigger the sports anchor. So Zuko is now helping us with our guests.

**Mai: **So lets go to Tigger with weather.

_The camera turns to Tigger._

**Tigger**: Meow, meow, meow, meow. MEOW, meow. Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow!!! meow meow, meow, meow. MEOW!

_Camera turns on Mai, Ty lee, Zuko, and foamy mouth guy._

**Mai: **Um… ok

_Ty lee rubs her eye like she was crying._

Ty lee: That was such a beautiful speech.

**Zuko to Mai: **Should we even ask.

**Mai to Zuko:** No it's better to ignore it.

**Mai:** Ok so we're here with the foamy mouth guy.

_Foam mouth guy has a suit black suit on, and has glasses. He has a cup on tea in one hand, and legs are crossed._

**Foamy mouth guy: **Good day to you all.

Ty lee: So what's your real name anyway.

**Foamy mouth guy:** My name is Francisco. I'm here to talk about stereo typing Avatar characters.

**Ty lee:** Like how?

**Francisco**: Take me for example everyone thinks I'm a weird foamy mouth guy, but I'm actually a brilliant professor. Who is one of the smartest people in all of the world.

**Ty lee:** If your so smart how come you like foamed all over the place.

**Francisco:** I was in the mood to welcome the Avatar it was'nt my falt he was'nt there!

**Mai: ** I'm not going to even go there.

**Zuko:** So fine how do they stereotype us?

**Francisco:** Well Zuko most people think that you are a moody prince who is bent on capturing the Avatar.

Ty lee: Those people are kind of right when Tigger ate Zuko tuna sandwich Zuko nearly burned down the whole place.

**Mai:** Yeah but then Azula put him in time out.

**Zuko: **THAT WAS MY SANDWICH OK! and time out sucks.

_Zuko crosses this arms and slouches down on the couch. While Ty lee giggles and Mai just looks annoyed._

**Mai:** This is why I don't want to work here.

**Ty lee**: But you really are bent on capturing the Avatar.

**Zuko**: Yeah so.

**Mai:** Well that's one stereo type that's right.

**Ty lee**: Oh what about Mai.

_Ty lee smiles at Mai. Mai rolls her eyes.  
_

Francisco: Mai you are stereotyped as a whinny emo who is bent on stealing Zuko away from Katara.

**Ty lee:** Emu that's like a big bird. Mai why are people calling you a big bird?

**Mai**: Emo.

**Ty lee: **Emu?

**Mai:** No Emo!

**Ty lee:** Emu?

**Mai: **No E-M-O!

**Ty lee:** Oh_, long pause, _what's that?

**Mai**: Nothing Ty lee ok noting.

**Zuko**: Mai is'nt a emo she just wears um... dark clothes.

**Mai**: Wow that helps my case.

**Fransico**: People also think your very whinny.

**Ty lee: **Mai is kind of whinny

**Mai:** If you had to be around Miss. Evil and Miss. Hyper you would be whinny to.

**Zuko:** This sucks in season 3 I have to deal with those two. Crap I should have joined the avatar.

**Ty lee:** Oh we all know that we'll all betray Azula in season 3.

_You can hear Azula off stage_

**Azula:** Hey! Do I hear people ploting behind my back.

**Ty lee:** Um... no Azula why would we do that.

**Mai:** You two are such idoits.

**Ty lee: **Hey! Were not that bad. Although we'll most likely do something like we did in the fountain in season 3. Yah no before we leave.

**Mai:** I don't like Zuko.

**Ty lee:** Yeah you do.

**Mai**: No I don't.

_Ty lee pulls out a note book that says "Mai's" on it._

**Ty lee:** Then what about this.

_Ty lee waves the note book in the air._

**Mai: **Ty lee were the hell did you find that at.

_Mai trys to take the note book away from Ty lee._

**Ty lee: **Admit you like Zuko and I'll give it back to you.

**Mai: **Dam it Ty lee.

_Zuko looks confused at the two fighting._

**Zuko: **Um... ok?

_T__y lee opens note book while fending off Mai with on hand. And is about to read from it._

**Fransico:** See your giving into your stereo types Ty lee.

_T__y lee closes the note book, Mai goes for the note book but Ty lee moves it out of her reach and Mai falls flat on her face._

**Ty lee:** Like what?

**Fransico**: Well most think your a boy crazy, idiot, who loves to tease people.

**Ty lee:** Hey! I'm not boy crazy.

_Mai pushes herself up._

**Mai: **Yeah you are and you love to tease people mostly me though.

**Ty lee:** Well it's just you Mai I can tease you all I want.

**Mai:** Thanks I'll rember that next time something bad happens.

**Ty lee:** I'm not boy crazy the only guy I ever like on the show is Sokka.

**Mai:** He's sure a winner.

**Ty lee:** What about Katara I mean she calls me names. Also she has had like tons more guys like Haru, Jet, Aang, and many more in the furture I'm sure.

**Zuko**: Thats a good point.

**Ty lee: **And I never once went after Zuko.

**Mai:** Dam straight you did'nt.

**Zuko**: Huh?

_Zuko looks confused at Mai. _

**Mai**: Um... nothing.

**Ty lee:** Come on people I'm just hyper not an idiot.

_Ty lee goes on a rant she even metioned Pokemon once. She storms around the stage acting like she has crap for brains.  
_

**Mai:** Ok lets go to Azula with weather while Ty lee calms down.

**Zuko: **Thank you for being on the show foamy mouth guy.

**Fransico: **Your wecolme, and say NO to stereo typing Avatar charaters.

_Camera truns on Azula._

**Azula:** Today in weather it's kind of sticky, but it will cool down later in the week.

_You can here Zuko off camera._

**Zuko: **That's it boring you suck.

**Azula**: Shut up Zuzu.

**Zuko:** Don't call me that!

**Azula: **Aww Zuzu you love your name.

**Zuko: **Azula don't call me that!

**Azula: **Whatever lets go to Mai and Ty lee with "theories".

_Camera turns on Mai and Ty lee._

**Mai: **Ok now that were all calm. Mai looks at Ty lee.

**Mai:** we'll read Avatar theories.

_Ty lee halls a big bag out that says "Read at your own will"._

**Ty lee: **Ok I'll do the honors this time.

_Ty lee reaches in teh bag and grabs a letter. _

_Ty lee hands note to Mai who reads it._

**Mai**: _**Dear Mai and Ty lee,**_

_**I think what will happen is that Zuko will turn good and teach Aang fire bending. While teaching Aang fire bending Zuko will fall in love with Katara. Aang with also relize his feelings for Toph. They will kill the Fire lord and Zuko will be Fire lord and Katara his Fire lady.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Zutara1313**_

**Ty lee:** Mai chill please don't go werid and angery on me.

**Mai:** No I thought something like this would happen so I can prepared.

_Mai gets out three dolls a Katara, Zuko, and Aang doll._

**Mai:** Zuko! Will you please join us on stage.

_Zuko walks in view of the camera on stage, and sits next to Mai who is in the middle of him and Ty lee now on the couch._

_Mai hands dolls to Zuko._

**Ty lee:** Mai what are you doing.

**Mai:** Ok Zuko will you play with these dolls for us.

**Zuko**: Um... why?

**Mai:** Just do it.

**Zuko:** Um... ok sure.

_Zuko has Katara and Aang together and acts like they're walking down the street. Then he bring the Zuko doll in. The Zuko doll starts killing the Aang and Katara dolls. Then Zuko himself throws the Katara and Aang dolls on the ground and lights them on fire with his bending._

**Zuko:** Then I live in the Fire Naiton and get respect from my father.

_Ty lee takes out Mai doll and gives it to Zuko._

**Ty lee**: With your wife Mai!

_Mai grabs the Mai doll from Zuko and glares at Ty lee._

**Mai:** Anyway thats why that theory would'nt work.

**Ty lee:** Lets rap it up with Zhao in politices.

_camera turns on Zhao._

**Zhao: **Go Fire Naion yeah yeah. Oh yeah FIRE NATION ROCKS!!!

_Zhao starts dancing and singing Fire Nation rocks._

** Zhao:** Back to you girls.

_Camera turns on Zuko, Mai, and Ty lee._

**Zuko: **Hey, I'm not a girl.

_You can hear Zhao._

**Zhao:** Could have fooled me.

**Ty lee: **Hope you enjoyed this addition of Today.

**Mai: **You still have my note book.

**Ty lee:** Oh yeah, I'll give it back to you when you say it.

**Mai:** Shut up Ty lee.

**Zuko:** Next week the guest will be the Avatar. WHAT the Avatar!!!!

**Ty lee to Mai:** Were going to have to tie him and Azula are'nt we.

**Mai to Ty lee**: Yeah I think so.

**All: **See you next time on Today.

* * *

Sry it's been soooooooo long. PLZ review. i did work hard on this on i think it's the longest soo yeah REVIEW plz now i need to go to bed lol 


End file.
